


The Untouchable

by 1DSmutFics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Dirty Talk, M/M, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:43:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DSmutFics/pseuds/1DSmutFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall Horan was one of the hottest guys on the swim team, actually he is the hottest guy on the team. He was the most popular guy as well everyone would talk about him, everyone wants him but he was just untouchable. The teachers adored his attention in class how he would listen and always raise his hand when nobody else would. He was nice to everyone and there was no reason to hate him except for one person.</p>
<p>Harry Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Untouchable

Niall Horan was one of the hottest guys on the swim team, actually he is the hottest guy on the team. He was the most popular guy as well everyone would talk about him, everyone wants him but he was just untouchable. The teachers adored his attention in class how he would listen and always raise his hand when nobody else would. He was nice to everyone and there was no reason to hate him except for one person. 

Harry Styles.

Harry always hated Niall. He is nowhere anything like Niall. Harry always failed his classes and Niall being the smart one he is offered to tutor him but Harry would just decline the offer. Harry was rubbish at sports he tried out but never made the team. 

Harry would never admit to liking the irish boy but he does a lot. He wanted nothing more than to wreck Niall and his perfectly sculpted body.So he planned to, He looked in the office earlier that day to see the times of the swiming schedule and wrote it down smirking as he did so.

_

“Alright that’s enough for today you can head to the showers” The coach said marking on his clipboard. The boys headed for the locker room changing out of their speedos and hopping into different shower stalls.

Niall was always last to head into the shower and always the last one to leave. He got into a shower bringing his shampoo and body wash with him and closing the door behind him. He turned on the water letting it hit his chest. He washed his hair soon rinsing it out. He could hear some other guys from the team turning off the showers and going to their lockers in a separate room.

Harry sneaked into the shower room fully naked holding his clothes in one hand his bottle of lube in the other. He sat the clothes on the other end of the room were it wasn’t wet and went up to Niall’s stall and knocked.

“Chapman I swear I-” Niall said before he saw the door swinging open and a familiar head of brown hair and green eyes slip into the shower with him. “Harry!” Niall said covering his cock in his hands “Shhh” Harry said walking closer to him. “Get out!” Niall whispered loudly. Harry just shook his head and went over pressing his lips against the irish boys. 

Niall was shocked why was Harry kissing him! Why would Harry want to!. He ignored the thoughts in his mind and slowly began to kiss back. Harry smirked and continued to kiss Niall till he pulled away and starts kissing down his neck.

“Harry what are you doing!? Why are you in here?” Niall asked looking down at him “I wanted the untouchable now I’m gonna get it” Harry growled and goes back up to Niall’s lips kissing him again. Harry licked against his bottom lip wanting an entrance and Niall opened willingly. Their tongues fought for dominance but Harry won licking around the inside of Niall’s mouth. Harry pulled back again and pushed Niall up against the wall with his right hand the other one still holding the lube.

He walks over to Niall. “You have no clue how long I’ve wanted to do this Niall, No clue” He says and grinds their semi hard cocks against each other making them both moan shallowly. “Fuck” Niall curses moving both on his hands to Harry’s arse pushing their now fully hard cocks together. He taller lad kisses down Niall’s neck finding his sweet spot fast sucking and biting it leaving a big love bite on his neck.

“Can I fuck you Niall” Harry asked nibbling on his earlobe. “Fuck yes please” Niall growls and Harry lifts him up with his one hand fast and pushes him against the wall again. He slicks up three fingers with the lube in his hand.

Harry moves his fingers down towards his hole “Gonna hurt a bit” Harry warned before slowly pushing one finger in all the way to the knuckle. Niall winced at the slight burn at his rim “You alright babe?” Harry asked concerned “Yeah just keep going” Niall said.

Harry moved his finger in and out of Niall’s hole “So tight” Harry says adding another one. Niall winced again “Isn’t like I get fucked that often” Niall says moving down on his fingers “So you do get fucked huh, You like cock Horan” Harry said pushing his fingers inside Niall’s tight heat “I love cock!” Niall moaned loudly as Harry hit his prostate. Harry scissored his fingers making more room to add his ring finger with the others. He pulled out adding another finger and pushed back in thrusting in and out fast hitting Niall’s prostate once again. 

“H-Harry gonna cum from your fingers if you don’t stop” Niall moaned again. Harry pulled out making Niall whimper at the sudden loss of contact. He quickly slicks up his cock throwing the lube bottle somewhere in the shower stall. He lifts up Niall so he’s hovering over his big cock and he slowly pushes in. Niall’s face scrunches up and he moves his hands to Harry’s shoulders digging his fingernails into his skin as Harry keeps pushing in.

Harry pushes in till hes ball deep inside the other boy “You alright” He asks Niall. Niall opens his eyes and looks at Harry and nods. Harry pulls out and pushed in slowly picking up speed. “Fuck faster Harry fuck me harder” Niall groaned as he felt Harry hit his prostate again. “Like my big cock in your arse hmm like how it stretches your small hole out, Look so good baby” Harry moaned going faster and harder.

“I love your big fat cock, shit uhh fuck” Niall replied burying his face into Harry’s neck. “Feel so good so tight so warm fuck I’m so close” Harry says picking up more speed. Niall gasped letting out little “Uh uh uh’s ” As he came between their chest. One, two, three thrust after Harry came deep inside the older lad. 

After they regained their breath Harry pulled out of him causing Niall to wince and he set him down on the cold tiled floor his legs still shaky and wobbly. Harry leaned down and kissed Niall again “I really like you Niall” Harry blushed looking down. Niall smiled and kissed his cheek “

“I really like you to Harry” Harry smiled and looked up “Be mine then” Harry asked “Well I don’t know I’m untouchable like you said” He chuckled “To others but me, so you are mine” Harry says his dark looking eyes looking into Niall’s “I’m yours”


End file.
